gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Rokkaku Kirie
|colorscheme= |image= |jname= 六角霧江 |rname= Rokkaku Kirie |ename= Kirie Rokkaku |age= 13 |status= Alive |gender= Female |height= |weight= |hair= Burgundy |eye= Brown |race= Human |occupation= |episode= Episode 186 |jva= Akiko Kimura }} Rokkaku Kirie (六角霧江, Rokkaku Kirie) ''is a young orphan girl who mistakenly believes that her father is killed by Okita Sougo and seeks to avenge him. Background ]] Her parents are the Rokkaku Innkeepers. The extremist Joui Sokai Faction threatens the safety of Kirie and her mother to force her father, Rokkaku Muneharu, into supporting their cause by offering his inn as their secret hideout and using his life savings to fund their activities. When the Shinsengumi conducts a secret raid on the inn that annihilates (as it is originally believed) the Sokai Faction, Kirie's father is killed by Kamiyama in self-defense during the mission. After his death Kirie and her mother continue running the inn but as no one wants to live it due to the Rokkaku Incident, they are eventually forced to close it. Kirie's mother soon passes away after the closure, possibly from exhaustion. Kirie is later manipulated by a revived Rokkaku Faction (now led by Tendou Soutatsu) into thinking Okita is her father's murderer and joining their plan for revenge. Appearance Kirie has burgundy hair and brown eyes. Her green kimono is decorated with pale pink flowers. Personality She is implied to have been a loving daughter with a good relationship with her parents when they are alive and seeks to avenge her father upon his death. She is also a trusting girl and is deceived by the revived Sokai Faction into joining their revenge plan. However, she impulsively deviates from the Faction's plans for her to be a bait to lure Okita out and instead attempts to assassinate Okita herself. Despite her initial antagonism towards Okita, she is also shown to have a friendly side. She befriends Kagura despite knowing that Okita and Kagura are associates. Her attitude towards Okita also swiftly changes accordingly when the truth is revealed. Grateful for his sacrifice, she pretends to be knocked out and endures the revelation in silence out of consideration for his feelings. She only starts weeping after Kagura and her have left Okita's earshot. At the end of the Rokkaku Arc she leaves Okita with a letter that he reads and happily keeps. Strength & Abilities As a common civilian she does not have any combat abilities. Nonetheless, she demonstrates great bravery when trying to kill Okita, the best swordsman in Shinsengumi, alone. Relationships Family * '''Muneharu Rokkaku': Her father who is shown in a flashback to be a loving family man. Friends & Allies * Okita Sougo: Kirie initially believes he is her father's killer and regards him as an enemy. Once she learns of the truth she regards him more favourably and leaves a note for him. * Kagura: Kirie befriends Kagura who attempts to help her find out the truth from Sougo. Kagura also aids her in escaping the revived Sokai Faction. Enemies * Tendou Soutatsu: He manipulates Kirie into thinking Okita is her father's killer to use her to exact revenge from Okita. As he intends to kill her along with Okita and Kagura for deviating from their plan, it is heavily hinted that he regards her as a disposable pawn to be killed off no matter what. Story Rokkaku Arc |thumb|left]] Kirie stabs Sougo after he leaves a cake shop but fails to injure him as the blade pierces the bottle of hot sauce he has hidden under his uniform. Sougo overpowers Kirie and ties her up. He brings her to the Yorozuya and asks them to deal with her. Shinpachi attempts to calm her down while an agitated Kirie accuses Sougo of murdering her father. She next appears with the revived Sokai Faction when the Joui terrorists confront Sougo and Kagura in the park. It is hinted that the extremists is keeping her in line with threats of violence. The extremists tie the trio to a pillar and mock them. She is horrified to realise her supposed allies have betrayed her. Tendou tries to break her spirit by revealing how her anger towards Okita is misguided but Kagura knocks her out to prevent her from hearing the truth. Kagura then carries an unconscious Kirie as they make their escape. Kirie feigns unconsciousness during Kagura's exchange with Okita and ultimately learns of the actual circumstances behind her father's death. She continues pretending to be unconscious out of consideration of Okita's feelings but break down during her escape with Kagura. It is revealed during Sougo's conversation with Kamiyama that Kirie has been taken in by relatives in the countryside. During the conclusion of the Rokkaku Arc Kirie bumps into Sougo and leaves him with a letter that he reads and keeps with a smile. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Orphans Category:Former Antagonists